Eternally Us
by kirbywarriors
Summary: "Sometimes, it's like we're fighting so hard to stay alive for as long as we can just to be with our friends and loved ones, but...what do we get? One bad hand, and it's all over."
1. Denial

**A/N: BEFORE YOU READ, YOU NEED TO READ KIRBY'S PROPHECY OR STARTLING BEGINNINGS TO UNDERSTAND THIS FIC! OTHERWISE YOU WILL GET VERY CONFUSED! IF YOU DID NOT READ KIRBY'S PROPHECY OR STARTLING BEGINNINGS, READ ONE OF THE TWO STORIES IMMEDIATELY! OTHERWISE, STICK AROUND AND ENJOY ETERNALLY US.**

* * *

Eternally Us

Chapter 1: Denial

Upon the top of a hill on Hope Star, a deer and a certain pink Puffal were playing, rolling down the hill and picking the flowers growing in the grass, laughing and giggling. They ended up on their backs, laughing continously. Fauna inhaled and exhaled blissfully, enjoying the smell of the cut grass near the end of summer.

"I love the smell of cut grass! Do you like it too, Kirby?"

Kirby nodded in response with a smile.

"It just smells like summer!"

The toddler giggled. "We shaad do t'is moah often, Fauna."

"I totally agree with you on that one!" Fauna agreed, giggling.

Looking up at the sky they became quiet, enjoying a moment of peace with each other as best friends. The white fluffly clouds moved up in the big sky blue like boats on a voyage. Fauna then sighed, breaking the silence.

"You know, Kirby. Life isn't fair, know what I mean?"

Kirby was confused why Fauna brought up that subject. They were just having a good time frolicking through the cut grass and rolling down the hills all day long. And now, his ferine friend was bringing something up that the toddler was pondering about in his mind. "W'at do you mean?"

"Sometimes, it's like we're fighting so hard to stay alive for as long as we can just to be with our friends and loved ones, but...what do we get? One bad hand, and it's all over." Fauna explained.

Kirby tilted his head, now feeling very confused. One bad hand and it's all over? What did she mean by that? "Kaabi no know w'at yoah taaking abaaht, Fauna."

Fauna got up on her hooves and walked over to the hill where Abeline was from the distance. She then made a small smile and took a deep breath. "I really love the view of Abeline at this time of year."

Now Fauna was changing the subject, once again. She didn't even bother to specifically explain as to what she meant by her life and death subject. The Puffal really wanted to know what his friend was saying seconds ago, but he brushed it off and thought it was a coincidence. Kirby got off the ground and walked up to Fauna, looking at the view of the kingdom. "Yeah, poyo. It weally pwetty."

"I'm glad you agree, Kirby. And I'm glad that we got to spend time together, before...I have to go."

"Huh? Kaabi confused, Fauna."

Fauna sighed, her face turning into a frown. "Kirby. There's something I have to tell you."

"W'at is it Fauna?"

Fauna gave no response, and just stood there.

"Fauna, poyo?"

No response. Then out of nowhere, a voice, which sounded raspy with a mix of eerieness in it spoke.

"She's gone, Kirby."

How that voice made the little child jump. He instantly turned around and saw a person, his whole body covered in a black cloak and was holding an axe in his right hand. The Puffal whimpered, scared by the mysterious man's voice.

"W-W'at do you mean?" he stammered with fear. "Fauna wight t'ewe!"

"Look again." the man said.

Kirby turned around and was surprised; Fauna was gone! "F-Fauna?! W'ewe awe you?!"

The sky turned crimson and the flowers and grass began to die and turn brown, the waters in ponds, lakes and oceans dried up, and there was no sign of wild animals anywhere, the white clouds looked like as if they were melting like ice cream.

"Tick tock, Kirby. Tick...tock."

"W'at's going on?!" Kirby asked, still scared.

The man didn't answer, for he kept on repeating, "Tick tock. Tick tock." Then he stopped and looked at his axe. "OH! But it seems your time, is already up. For you are too late."

Kirby whimpered. He did not like where this was going at all. His first friend Fauna, somehow disappeared from existence, almost as if she's...not on Hope Star anymore. "Who _awe_ you? W'at have you done with Fauna?!"

The man smirked underneath his cloak and looked at his axe and started to hold it with both of his hands. "What have I done with her, you ask?" he said. "I've taken everything that she was, and left a bitter taste in your mouth."

Kirby didn't say anything. All he could do was cower in fear as the man continued on.

"You can't _stop_ me. You can't _plead_ with me." He stated. "I take what I will. And leave for the only thing you can do is to pray to _NOVA_ everytime the sun sets. The pain. The longing. That feeling in your heart that there was perhaps something, you could've done to keep her here."

The man then pointed the axe with the dull end at the pink child, making him curl up into a ball. "Once I've taken the memories of you and her and left your mind blank. Once the last leaf of the autumn tree falls to the ground. Once the last chime of the bell has died to nothingness. All that you will have remained, is that time. Goes. On. The man pulled his axe back and placed it firmly on the dead grass, not letting go of its grip. "Without her."

"Poyo..." Kirby whimpered.

"Tick tock, Kirby. _Tick tock_." And just like that, the man disappeared.

"W-Wait, come back, poyo! Kaabi need Fauna!" Without hesitation, Kirby ran down the hill, in hopes of getting Fauna back from that strange man.


	2. Anger

Chapter 2: Anger

Like a dream, Kirby ended up in a forest. The clouds were gray and rain was pouring down hard on the little toddler. He couldn't get the words that man said out of him. _All that you will have remained is that time. Goes. On. Without her._ He didn't really mean that. Did he? The child sighed, wishing that Fauna would've told her sooner. All he has left is questions with no answers.

"It is here." A voice said, which sounded like it came from the trees, a bit deep with a British accent. Piercing yellow eyes were glowing in the shadows, and revealed what looked to be wings.

"He said it would come here." Another voice joined in, sounding a bit feminine.

"But it comes so swiftly." said a third one, which sounded a bit old and shaky.

The three flew out of the shadows, making their sounds, for they were the nocturnal birds of the night; owls. They soon landed on their exact same spots.

"And it chases for her unti its last breath." The first owl hooted.

"And yet still...it doesn't know the truth." The third owl added.

Kirby was confused. Were these owls talking to him or each other? Nevertheless, he asked, "Twuth? W'at twuth?"

"The truth hurts." the second owl said.

"The truth shatters our hearts into a million pieces, does it not?" the first owl replied.

"W'at twuth?" Kirby asked again, with a bit of seriousness in his tone.

The owls paid no attention to the two year old's inquiry and continued talking.

"Pray such sweet sweet sadness." the third owl hooted, sorrowness in her voice.

"Death happens to all of us. Happens to us at the end. At anytime of our life." hooted the second bird.

The first owl preened its feathers before continuing. "We're born, we live a little while, then we die. But the truth must come to those who lost their friends or loved ones."

Kirby growled. These birds weren't even paying any attention to the boy at all. And the worse part that makes him even more mad, is that he doesn't understand this "truth" they're mentioning. "W'at twuth?!"

The owls turned their heads towards the Puffal. They all had idle straight faces, but deep down they were surprised.

"It has anger." said the first owl. "And it needs love."

"And kindness." added the second one.

"Kindness by a way of thinking."

"Kindness by a way of hoping." finished the third owl.

"W'at twuth?!" Kirby yelled. "Ansaah me!"

The third owl sighed. "Pray sweet sadness. Anger only makes him weak."

"He is weak." replied the first owl.

Kirby growled even more. He just had enough with these birds, not explaining to him about this "truth", and caling him weak. It was about time he would show those owls how "weak" he is.

"Kaabi NOT WEAK!" He shouted. "I'll show you how 'weak' Kaabi is!" Making a move he walked over a rock and lifted it up with his two paws. He looked at a tree that none of the three birds were perched on. He lifted the rock above him, ready to throw it.

"Weak am I?!" The toddler threw the rock as hard as he could, however it didn't hit the tree. But he didn't give up so easily. He picked up another rock as large as the one he threw and did the same process. Rock by rock, none of them could hit the tree he was aiming at. Until finally, one rock hit the tree. Tired, Kirby sat down and gave himself a small break, taking some deep breaths to let his anger subside.

The owls looked at Kirby with a small smile.

"Anger abates." said the third owl.

"Weakness only comes by anger." replied the first owl. "But he will eventually, learn the truth. One way or another."

"For the better." said the second owl.

"Or for the worse."


	3. Bargaining

Chapter 3: Bargaining

Sounds of snakes and frogs were the only things one could hear from a swamp, the crocodiles would mostly stay quiet and rest in the icky muddy bog. Kirby had suffered some dramatic experiences before, but not like this. First he and Fauna were just having some good times together, now it turned into a wild goose chase to find that man and get Fauna back. He sighed wishing the Ferine would just magically pop in front of him. Then he saw two snakes wrapped among branches of trees, snoozing. Maybe those snakes could help him find Fauna, or point to the direction where she went at least. Walking up to the first one, which had green scales with a light green diamond pattern, he tugged its tail. The snake's eyes cracked open, until it blinked and looked around, squinting with a bit of coldness in his eyes.

"Ssssssssssssssssss. Who daressssss to wake me?" he hissed.

Kirby whimpered on the inside, wishing that there was another way to wake the reptile up than just rudely tug his tail. "M-Me. Kaabi."

"What ever do you want little pinky? Can't you sssssee that I was enjoying a time of rest?"

"Kaabi just want to know if you have seen my fwiend. Did you?"

The snake grunted in response then turned his back on the toddler. "Ssssssss. I have no time to help little kidsss like you. Get lossst."

"But-" Kirby then sighed. Maybe the other snake is more friendly and could help him. He went to the orange scaled snake and tapped her tail gently. Unlike the green one, she woke up with ease.

"Sssssssss. What tapssss at my tail sssso?" she asked, sounding a little less cranky than the green one.

The green snake turned his head and looked down at the pink child. "He issss Kirby." he answered.

The orange reptile chuckled, slithering down to get a closer look at him. "What a twissssst of fate, that Kirby would be ssstuck upon my tail."

"Actuawwy, poyo, Kaabi not stuck in anyt'ing." the toddler corrected them. "Kaabi just wooking foah my fwiend, Fauna. Can you help me?"

The two snakes were surprised at the boy's request. They looked at each other then back at him.

"Help?"

"Ussss?"

Kirby nodded. "Yes poyo. If you caad just tell Kaabi if she was hewe oah-"

"Zat is not what you need." the green snake said, interrupting the Puffal.

"Perhapsss," began the orange snake. "you would prefer sssome, time."

Kirby was very confused all of a sudden. He asked the snakes to help him find Fauna, not more time. But still, what did they mean by that he would prefer some time? "Time, poyo?"

"Of coursssse!" the orange snake hissed gleefully. "Wouldn't you jussst like a little bit more...time?"

"Jusssst one more day?" added in the green snake. "Maybe a week?"

"One more year!"

"Sssssss. One. More. Lifetime."

Kirby rolled his eyes then protested. "No poyo! All Kaabi asked was if you know w'ewe Fauna is, not moah time!" Then he sighed. "T'anks foah helping anyway. Kaabi gotta move foahwaad."

"Moving won't help." the orange reptile remarked.

"Ssss. Where would you go?"

"To find Fauna, poyo!"

"Sssshe is nowhere to be found here, child."

"Ssshe'sss somewhere zat feet can't go." explained the green snake.

"W'at do you mean?" Kirby asked a bit stern.

The two snakes slithered downward and stopped half way on the tree bark. The orange snake hissed quietly as she stuck her forked tongue out and slipped it back in its mouth.

"Your feet...can take you anywhere, child." she said.

"But what if she'sssss nowhere?" the green snake added. "What if...sssshe's gone?"

Tears dwelled up in the Puffal's eyes. He didn't want to think that Fauna was gone from him forever. If she was, what would Kirby do without her? "Stop _saying_ t'at!" he cried. "I'll get haah back! Kaabi just...needs help. Pwease. I'll give you anyt'ing, just pwease help me find haah!"

The green snake's eyes flashed a bit, then stuck it's tongue out for a split second. "Sssssssss. But with whom..." the reptile hissed. "Ssssshall you bargain?"

"No one hassss what you want, little one." said the orange one.

"What hassss been taken has been grounded into dussssst. And blown away."

"Ashesssss to ashessss."

Kirby whined. Not even bothering to hear another word from the snakes, he ran as quickly as he can, continuing onward to find the Ferine. The green reptile smiled wickedly as well as the other one as they continued hissing in the swamp.

 _Dust to dust._


	4. Depression

Chapter 4: Depression

Snow beat down harshly on the little toddler, who was still continuing on his journey to find his lost best friend. But over time, the child's strength began to falter, and his skin grew even more colder as he continued up north. And the more he continued walking, the more numb he would get and the less strength Kirby would have left to go on. The Puffal stumbled and scraped his arm from tripping over a tiny arched branch that he couldn't see. Like as if his feet were made of stone, Kirby was unable to get up. The only option he could do was to go on all fours. Seconds later, Kirby barely had any strength in him. He was crawling very slowly like a snail, and was on the brink of being unconscious. He tried his very best to keep going, but unfortunately he couldn't take the cold no more and the rest of his body collapsed on the ground and all he could do was shiver as snow was falling down at quick speed on the two year old. The only thing that could keep Kirby scarcely warm was the silver lines of his tears. If only Fauna were here to warm up his soul once again. But no one, not even the snakes, the owls, nor the mysterious man could help him.

Then, Kirby heard a voice that was so quiet like a spider's thread, that he could hear it despite the loud cold winds and snow.

 _Parting is such sweet sorrow. Everyone wants their dead friends and family back. But if you are depressed, it makes them depressed. Such sorrow._

The child didn't even bother to make a reply to the voice that probably spoke to him. He was very demented of the creatures who were not helping him find the Ferine and implying that she is not where the toddler is now. Kirby had only one choice; give up. He let out more crystal clear tears to keep him as warm as he could. The Puffal closed his eyes, wishing he would wake up from this state of limbo. But then he quickly opened his eyes. He can't just give up, not right now! Fauna must be scared and upset if she were to think that Kirby would just give up on finding her. He had to keep going for Fauna's sake! Then he heard footsteps nearby that became louder every second. Kirby smiled weakly hoping it was Fauna that was nearby. But when he heard that same eerie raspy voice from before, his smile began to fade.

"Kirby..." the cloaked man said. "You have traveled so far. And yet...you have learned so little."

Like being freed from vines, the Puffal was able to move his paws once more. He lifted half of his body off the snowy ground. Despite his voice being weak, and shivering in his sentences, he spoke. "K-Kaabi...need to find h-haah..."

"Ahh." the man replied, not even surprised at the child's response. "Nothing ventured. Nothing gained. Nothing sown. Nothing...reaped."

"Kaab-bi...c-can...find haah..."

"Why, Kirby? Why do you fight it? Why do you cling to this agony?" the man asked, being a bit stern in his tone. "Why when _faced_ with the truth, do you _close_ your heart, and bear false witness to those who only wish to _cleanse_ you of your _pain_?!"

Kirby gave no response.

"You are made nothing more than your own clenched _fists_!" continued the man. "And life and death plagues every single one of us! I. Have. _Taken her_! And you will never see her again until your last breath has been drawn."

"Wh-Why awe you doing tis...?" Kirby asked, about to sob.

The man gave a sigh. Sure the Puffal was little but he had to learn the truth. Before he disappeared, he gave Kirby one solid answer. "Because I must Kirby."

 _Because I must._


	5. Acceptance

Chapter 5: Acceptance

Leaves of red and gold fell from their trees everywhere, with the autumn breeze blowing in Kirby's face. The child felt like Fauna was close by, which made the child smile for bit before he stumbled on to a gravestone. Kirby tried his best to read it, but he couldn't make out the name due to it being all hazed up. He then sighed and turned around and sat down. Fauna was nowhere to be found. Was it really true? Was Fauna really gone, from the Puffal? His questions were about to be answered when he heard crumbles of stone falling on to the grass behind him. He quickly turned around, and gasped quietly, when he read the name on the gravestone.

 **Fauna Ariawood**

 **Born: March 24th, 1901**

 **Died: August 9th, 2014**

 **Last life taken by assassination**

Tears started to well up in Kirby's eyes. After all of that time, they were right. Fauna was with NOVA all along.

"Oh Fauna..." Kirby sniffled.

"Deep down you knew." said a voice.

Kirby turned around and saw Fauna, except her body was transparent and she was floating.

"Kaabi didn't want it to be twue, poyo..." the Puffal sobbed. "Kaabi no want to spend t'e west of my wife wit'aaht you..."

"Life goes on, Kirby." Fauna said.

The toddler shook his head. "No. Not foah Kaabi. He needs you Fauna! Pwease come back to Kaabi, pwease!"

Fauna flew towards Kirby and sat down on her legs. "Kirby. Do you remember when you were a week old? You and I would always play those logic games, and we would always turn off the lights in the nursery and leave on the nightlight."

Kirby made a small smile as he continued listening.

"The nightlight would light up the room so beautifully. We would stare at the realistic stars it made on the ceiling for hours and pretend it was magic."

"Yeah, poyo." Kirby said. "Kaabi was so afwaid of t'e daak, and being awone."

Fauna placed her hoof on Kirby's back, eyes filled with solemn. "Kirby...that nightlight is gone. But you won't be in the dark forever; the sun will come up. You will never be alone. Trust me."

"It just haats so much..." Kirby cried softly.

"The wounds will heal, little guy. After all, you have your friends who will wash your emotional pain."

Kirby hugged Fauna and bursted out tears as the Ferine returned the embrace. "I wove you Fauna..." he cried. "I'll wemembah evewyt'ing we shaad and hold it so tight. W'en I t'ink of you I will...cwy evewytime...I will miss you Fauna..."

"I'll miss you too, Kirby." Fauna replied, about to cry. "But Kirby, don't forget me, ever. OK?"

Fauna then slowly faded away as Kirby smiled while shedding tears.

"Kaabi won't, poyo. Kaabi'll nevah foahget you...Kaabi'll nevah foahget."

 _I promise, my friend. I will keep you in my heart. Always._

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
